Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -75\% \times 0.5 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.5 \times 100\% = 50\%$ Now we have: $ -75\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ -75\% \times 50\% = -37.5 \% $